1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector assembly for electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 28 shows an electrical connector assembly consisting of a male connector 80 and a female connector 82. The male connector 80 includes a plurality of male terminals (not shown) provided within the male connector 80 for connection to electrical wires 81. The female connector 82 includes a plurality of female terminals (not shown) for connection to electrical wires 83. The male and female connectors 80 and 82 are mated to each other so as to bring the male terminals into contact with the female terminals while the lock 84 of the male connector 80 is engaged with the lock 85 of the female connector 82. A shielding member 86 covers both of the male and female connectors 80 and 82 and the electrical wires 81 and 83.
In the above connector assembly, it is necessary to wind a separate shield member 86 around both of the connectors and electric wires and it is difficult to provide a complete shielding.